1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device, and more particularly, to a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are very popular in the market in recent years and have become a mainstream in the computer market. The notebook computer equipped with a wide screen is another mainstream in the computer market. The wide screen is conventionally connected with a host by a landscape way, i.e. the wide screen has a relatively long edge pivotally connected with the host. The wide screen in landscape mode is beneficial for displaying movies, but has few benefits for browsing web pages or editing articles or programs, and increases a using rate of a computer mouse. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving a notebook computer to satisfy both demands of the screen in landscape mode and in portrait mode.